


2:47 A.M.

by InspireVamp



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Simon (Detroit: Become Human), DBH, Dbh Daniel - Freeform, Dbh Kara - Freeform, Dbh Markus - Freeform, Detroit, F/M, Fear of Thunderstorms, Inspired by Detroit: Become Human, Neck Kissing, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Simon (Detroit: become human) x reader, Simon x Reader, Smut, blowjob, dbh connor - Freeform, handjob, neck licks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspireVamp/pseuds/InspireVamp
Summary: "Each succeeding clap of thunder had you shift against your shared headboard, and it made Simon glance over at you with worry. 'Are you okay, Y/N?'"Summary: Simon comforting you during a particularly bad thunderstorm leads to smut later in the night.





	2:47 A.M.

You snuggled into Simon’s chest with your fingers clasped softly at the fabric on the front of his T-shirt as the characters from Y/F/S lazily jumped across the dimly lit screen. Y/F/S, however, was quickly forgotten as a distant rumble of thunder caused you to sit up and gaze hazily out the blinded window to see an unimpressive flash of lightning. Each succeeding clap of thunder had you shift against your shared headboard, and it made Simon glance over at you with worry. “Are you okay, Y/N?” He spoke lightly against the top of your head, voice laced with sympathy as he squeezed the fingers that he lingered on your shoulder to reassure you that you were safe.  
“Y-Yeah,” you smiled nervously as your eyes flickered back to Y/F/S, but you couldn’t focus anymore.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Can you just hold me again?”

“Of course,” The PL600 shifted his body so that his back was flush against the mattress. When you finally laid back down, you scooted closer to him, tangling one of your legs with his. Simon let out a sigh at the contact, wrapped one of his arms around you, and relished the feeling of the suppleness of your skin under his own fingertips. He couldn’t believe that he was the one that held you tight at night, or that he was the one to wake up next to you in the morning. Simon watched you intently; you found yourself shy and captivated by his glance. 

You adjusted your body to rest your head against his chest and sprawled your arm across his torso. Instinctively, you also nuzzled into the crook of his neck as he planted a kiss on the top of your head, murmuring sweet nothings into your hair to calm you down. “I love you,” he whispered as his fingers traced lazy shapes against your warm, exposed skin. The faint thump of his mechanical heart bringing you a sense of comfort, “I love you too, Simon.” It was in peaceful moments like these where Simon would let his fingers wander along your sides and lull you to sleep. 

But when you jumped at the sound of another particularly loud bang of thunder that rattled the house’s foundation, his fingers delicately crawled up to toy with your hair. He’d alternate from running his nails gingerly against your scalp to twisting your hair gently between his slender fingers. It was a nice gesture that had you hum with appreciation; he knew how much running his fingers through your locks would calm you down when you were stressed. Even his arms snaking around you made your fears melt away every time. And when the thunderstorm was on its last legs, the sound of Y/F/S began to fade out as your eyes started to grow heavier, and your arms felt like they were made of lead as you struggled to stay awake to savor Simon’s loving embrace.

“It’s okay to go to sleep,” he thumbed at your shoulder lovingly. “But-” you wanted to stay like this forever. “Just sleep,” Simon chuckled, “I’m not going anywhere.” And at that, you couldn’t fight the irresistible urge to close your eyes anymore. A few seconds later, you quietly snored in Simon’s arms, a look of absolute adoration on his face for you.

But it didn’t take long for you to stir, to rub the sleepiness from your eyes, or to glance at the mechanical clock on your worn bedside dresser. As you read the numbers on the clock, you let out a soft sigh: it was only 2:47 A.M. Closing your eyes again, you snuggled back up to Simon, but not even the rhythmic sound of his heart could make you fall back asleep. 

“Simon, I can’t sleep,” you murmured into his neck, no longer as groggy as you were a few minutes ago. Not getting any response from Simon had you shift in his arms. It was this that had him purr and try to pull you back into his side. “You’ve got to sleep,” he finally exhaled, “you have work in the morning.” “I know..., but I can’t,” you grumbled into his skin as you placed a soft kiss on his neck, which made him more alert. “Y/N,” Simon’s voice was so, so soft. 

In response, your free hand went up to graze your fingers against Simon’s neck, inciting a shiver down his spine. He always melted under light touches like these, becoming putty-like in your hands. The light brush of your open lips against his neck and the heat of your breath on his skin had Simon subconsciously leaning into your touches for more.

And with one quick adjustment, you peppered tender kisses against his collarbone before leaving more on the warm skin where his shoulder and neck met. “Y/N, what are you doing?” his voice cracked as you pressed your thumb against his jaw to gently tilt his head for better access to that beautiful neck of his. You loved to nip at Simon’s exposed neck, but you loved the desperate sounds that he made most. Simon felt your warm breath linger against his synthetic skin before you gently bit his neck, which caused a soft huff to fall from his lips. And if you could have seen his face, you knew you would have caught a glimpse of his cheeks flush a dark azure. You mouthed Simon’s name against his skin with burning lips, which made his breath hitch. Even the sensation of your tongue against his skin had him let out another soft moan, and one long stripe from the bottom of his jaw to his collarbone left him trembling. 

“Sit up for me, Simon,” you tenderly brushed your lips against his flushed skin. And as you unraveled yourself from Simon, you sat on the heels of your feet so that you could finally see his figure. The moon’s light flooded through the blinds and illuminated Simon. The first thing that you noticed was the bright blue blush that had crept up on his cheeks and the tips of his ears; it was adorable seeing how dizzy you could make your boyfriend for you. And with his legs outstretched, back pressed against the headboard, and his hands in his lap, he was looking up at you through expectant, blue eyes. 

With an intense blush that wouldn’t go away and hands that covered his lap, you knew that he was hiding his clothed erection. You pushed his legs tenderly apart and knelt between them as your knees sunk into the plush of the mattress. You slowly reached out to move his hands from his lap to reveal what you suspected. When you leaned forward, you placed a hand on his lower thigh, making light circles with your thumb against his skin. “Simon,” you said warmly, the hand on his thigh scooted up higher as your other hand came awfully close to his erection to tease him. 

His eyes followed your every movement like he wanted to commit them to his memory banks. He was memorizing the way that the moonlight hit your skin just right, the way your messy hair came down, and how you looked at him like he was your everything.

You distracted him by cupping him through his shorts, which earned you a soft gasp of your name. You saw how responsive he was to your touch, and how he was looking at you so desperately yet so shyly, which had you eager to shed him of his boxers. You wetted your lips as you tugged on his shorts to encourage Simon to help you pull them down far enough to free his cock. When you saw that shy turn of his head that exposed his delicate neck, you couldn’t help the smile that blossomed on your lips. You looked down at his member before you wrapped your fingers around the base, and it sent ripples through your body. You started by giving him a loose test stroke before you slid your hand firmly up and down the length of his shaft. The choked whimper that he tried to silence with his hand sent another jolt of pleasure to your core, his labored breaths egging you on. Pleasuring him always made your own legs shake; you just loved the sounds he’d make with your hand snaking around him. You even swore that you saw the blush on his cheeks turn an even darker shade of blue, if that was even possible. He was always a blushing mess when you took him in your hand to fist his cock. 

And as you continued to pump Simon’s burning cock in your hand, you took extra care to squeeze around his head as your other free hand reached down to cup his balls to press against them. And this had Simon whimper your name into the back of his hand. “I-I love you,” he moaned, his head falling back in pleasure. A change in your method and pace when you interlaced your fingers and brought your hands back around his cock made Simon let out an embarrassingly loud moan that went straight to your pussy. His moans were high praise of how amazing you could make him feel with your hands alone, even seeing his face contorted with pleasure sent shocks to your core. 

But, when you pulled away from Simon, a raspy whine left his throat. “...Y/N, why’d you-” you cut him off by taking his cock into your mouth, your tongue tracing the underside of his shaft with each bob of your head. “F-fuck,” he groaned and writhed under you, his head lulling back, but he kept watching his cock disappear in and out of your mouth as you swallowed around him. Simon couldn’t help but reach out to move the wisps of hair that had fallen into your face out-of-the-way as you groaned against him, and damn did he think you looked gorgeous like this with your reddened lips around his cock with your fingers dug into his leg to steady yourself.  
“Ra9..., your mouth is so hot,” Simon praised, a hint of static in his voice, unable to stop the slew of moans, whimpers, and whines that escaped him as you hollow your cheeks around his member, your lips darkened and wet with saliva.

“I’m going to come,” Simon warned, making eye contact before his eyes fluttered shut in the bliss of his orgasm. You bobbed your head around him to help through the sudden wave of fire that washed over him as his hot cum hit the back of your throat in spurts, the earth stuttering on its axis. His hips stuttered and then stilled against your face as you swallowed every last drop of his cum, his cock pulsing. 

As you looked up at him from your kneeling position between his legs, he ran his thumb against your cheek. “How did I ever get so lucky to find someone like you?” he sighed contented, a smile etched across his features as you leaned into his caress.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more: InspireVamp


End file.
